


【倉安】邊走邊愛

by kurao19857



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurao19857/pseuds/kurao19857
Summary: 文短
Kudos: 2





	【倉安】邊走邊愛

  
半夢半醒間動了下身體，靠在身上的重量讓安田睜開雙眼，大倉忠義特寫的睡顏映入眼簾，感覺大倉的體溫，暖烘烘的，安田笑了，不甚清醒卻滿溢幸福。  
  
瞥見大倉身後的鬧鐘，安田意識到什麼似地使力拍拍在自己身上的手。

「たっちょん，該起床了，起床起床。」

「嗯⋯我還要睡⋯⋯」大倉翻了個身，壓上安田。

「不行，還有工作呢，起床。」想把大倉身體扳開，無奈那噸位實在不是安田能力所能及的。

「為什麼要工作⋯」大倉睡迷糊似地碎念著，還是沒有起床的意願。

兩人在東京市區的角落共租了房子，瞞著事務所，瞞著歌迷，就連家人也不知道他們同居的事實。知情者，只有⋯  
  
  
叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚。  
  
  
「啊來了啦、快起床啦！」安田用盡全力將大倉推開，隨手拿床邊的褲子穿起，披上襯衫趕緊前去應門。  


「抱歉抱歉、」

相對安田的慌張，門外的村上臉上還是掛著微笑。

「安田君早安，大倉該不會還在賴床吧。」  
  
聽到村上的聲音大倉才懶洋洋地掀開棉被下床，赤裸地從臥室走出。  
  
「怎麼還沒穿衣服啊，你們剛剛該不會還在⋯」村上歪頭看著大倉。

「才沒有，你想太多。」大倉伸了伸懶腰，走進浴室沖涼。  
  
這反應也太冷靜了吧，安田在心裡暗想。  
  
  
因為是前任戀人的關係嗎？

過去的事安田好像什麼都知道，又什麼都不知道。

  
他只知道，他們倆人曾愛的那麼轟烈那麼震撼。

他不知道，他們倆人是為何從熱戀中急速降溫。

他只知道，他們倆人曾戴著相同的尾戒宣示著他們的愛情。

他不知道，他們倆人是怎樣協議分手又如何退回工作夥伴的關係。  


工作夥伴。  


白天，身為經紀人的村上會開車到家中接大倉去工作。

晚上，因為不放心讓酒醉的村上一個人回家，大倉會先送他回家再回到他和安田的家。  
  
  
「工作夥伴、嗎。」

目送大倉和村上離開後安田摺疊著散亂床上的被單，昨夜相愛的痕跡和氣味飄散在微微潮濕的空氣中。  


*

兩人臥坐床上，大倉邊喝果汁邊用吸管戳著冰塊。

「たっちょん和村上君是怎麼分手的?」坐在大倉身側，安田按捺不住地問出口。

「這很重要嗎，笨蛋。」

一如往常，大倉放下玻璃杯，伸手搔弄安田髮絲，像是想引開他注意力般將唇貼上。

「不重要嗎⋯」安田試圖思索，卻被大倉有意的舔吻惹得專心不能。  
  
「過去就是過去，現在我愛的只有你。」

那音調的輕柔在安田心底暈開，幻化作魔法的話語，滲出一點一滴的甜蜜幸福。

沉溺，在不斷傾覆的愛戀中。  


燈光微弱，兩人緊貼的身影映在牆上，纖長的指從後扣住腰際，吐息在耳畔繚繞，令人喪失理智的刺激擴散全身。  
  
「たっちょん⋯」

聽到安田的氣音呼喚，緊合處稍稍解鬆，大倉減緩手邊的速度。

「怎麼了？」臉頰靠上安田佈滿細汗的背蹭著。

「有點痛、」安田扭動著身軀，試圖改變姿勢和位置來讓自己舒服些。

「抱歉⋯」舌尖在安田背脊上游移，細細地不錯過任一吋肌膚，一手由腹邊爬至下顎扶住，兩指探入口中挑弄。

「唔、」身體顫了一下，安田抓緊床單，貪婪的吸吮大倉的手指，費力的抑制呻吟。  
  
無論聽多少遍還是無法適應的討厭自己淫穢的聲音，但每每還是情不自禁。  
  
「——我愛你。」  
  
激情過後，安田總會軟倒在大倉懷中嗔著，大倉總會在他耳邊不斷重複說愛，然後，兩人相依入眠。

*

  
趁著大倉工作，自己沒工作的午後，安田拿著撣子在家中四處掃塵，卻意外在大倉櫃中發現一只精緻木雕的可置物音樂盒。  
  
打開盒蓋時安田愣了。  
  
大倉細細收藏在盒底的，是填裝著已逝戀情回憶的指輪。

只屬於他和村上的過往一枚枚排列。  
  
安田取出它們，每一枚光澤都宛若全新的閃耀。

「每天都會擦拭哪。」苦笑，安田嘗試揣測大倉端著它們回憶昔日戀人的感受。  
  
  
⋯還真苦澀。  
  
  
想要了解的渴望再度湧出，不著痕跡將它們再度擱回原位，然後發了則訊息。  


*  
  
  
「我和大倉嗎⋯」坐在總是人潮喧嚷的咖啡店一角，村上像個孩子般，執著吸管戳著杯中冰塊，起起伏伏，抬頭望向桌的另一邊的安田，「他沒講?」  
  
真的很像，大倉和村上。

雖不明顯，但在很多細節和小動作上真的不難發現他們有著那麼多的相似之處。  
  
安田抿緊唇，輕輕點頭。

頓了一下，「理念不合，走不下去。」

村上還是面帶微笑。  
  
「你別看我現在講的這樣輕鬆，當初真的很難熬。但在大家面前又必須裝沒事，因為我不想再帶給大倉困擾。」  
  
瞬間安田感受到自己也會有詞窮，再說不出話的時候。

村上的語氣雲淡風輕，但其中恐怕包含了許多安田無法想像的情緒。  
  
「現在在他身邊的是你，他對你的體貼我們都看在眼裡，這樣不夠嗎？」  
  
村上的言下之意就像在責備安田的不知足。  
  
「可是那些戒指、」

安田話說一半便停住，大倉溫柔體貼不用別人講安田自己最清楚，但就是太重視，才會更加害怕他和村上的那段過去。  
  
沒來由的怕大倉對自己的愛不及村上，也怕自己無法勝過村上給大倉更多的愛。  
  
「安田君知道嗎？怎樣的愛情是珍貴的。」

面對突然的問題安田搖搖頭，不解村上的用意。  
  
  
「無法實現的愛情，往往顯得特別珍貴，令人戀戀不捨。」   
  
「但唯有失去過，才會明白什麼是真正該珍惜。」  
  
「安田君，大倉很珍惜你。」  


*  
  
驟雨急落，安田趕忙躲到騎樓下，氣喘吁吁地拍掉身上的雨點。

「糟糕、忘記帶傘了。」

不喜歡淋雨，不喜歡潮濕的黏膩感，更不喜歡這種會讓人陷入惆悵的低氣壓。  
  
雨天的等待總讓人特別心慌。

一些想像的回憶片段倏地鮮明起來。  
  
  
『告訴我，你規劃的未來裡可還有我的存在？』  
  
  
突然一雙手從後環住安田身軀。

「我遲到了。」吻落在安田的後耳垂上。

安田下意識包覆住在自己身上的那雙手，像是害怕消失似的緊抓著。  
  
大倉停頓了下，加強手中力道，「抱歉，讓你久等了。」

安田回頭望著大倉的臉，不自覺恍惚了。

腦中不停徘徊著村上的話，那究竟是在安慰自己還是刺激自己實在已經無法釐清。  


『他想要的太多、我顧忌的也太多，我們終究無法同行。』

『我們分合過很多次，我們的愛對彼此都是負擔，太悶太苦，誰也無法呼吸。』

『愛情不應該是這樣的，不該強求對方眼中只能看到自己。』

『我們最好的距離就是現在這樣，再近一點都不行。』

話一句句地在腦海裡轉著，心也跟著一抽一抽地。

「想什麼？」大倉擁緊想心事想出神的安田，在頸間感受著那專屬的氣味。

「吶たっちょん，在我眼中，你能看到什麼？」

「⋯我的未來啊。」不容置喙的語氣。

大倉拉開兩人間距將視線對上安田的，像是真的看到了什麼般笑著。  
  
  
──過去就是過去，現在我愛你不夠嗎。

（完）


End file.
